


Rolling in the Deep

by iFlail



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pike Lives, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFlail/pseuds/iFlail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike knew there was something else going on between those two.  He just didn't know what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling in the Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Make me."
> 
> Most of my fic starts out as a text message. This one is no different.

Christopher Pike was a dignified man. He was authoritative, diplomatic, (handsome), and open-minded.

He was also patient.

Christopher Pike watched the bickering exchange in front of him with horrified fascination, and felt that patience stretched thin.

"Captain, the purpose of the mission was to secure dilithium trade, not to start an uprising—"

"' _Purpose of the mission_ '—Spock, the classism on that planet—"

"—Was not ours to interfere with. Despite your noble intentions—"

" _Noble?_ I'll show you noble, you pointed-eared—"

"—the chance of success was not worth risking war against the Federation. The Romulans—"

"Aren't a _threat_ to us—"

"— now appear to Eos VII as an advantageous ally, a partnership that could prove quite formidable—"

"Except we _helped_ millions of people, they won't fight against us—"

"I simply fail to understand why you cannot admit your wrongdoing—"

"' _Admit my wrongdoing?_ ' Why don't you come over here and make me, I'll show you _wrongdoing_ —"

They were nose to nose. Kirk licked his lips. Spock's nostrils were flared, and a green flush stained the tips of his ears. Kirk's breath was heavy.

Neither moved.

Pike coughed.

Two heads snapped to attention and both of them jumped apart like they had been shocked. Pike sighed tiredly.

"You're both suspended until this mess is sorted out. And I hope for your sake you can sort _yourselves_ out, before I'm forced to reassign you. Dismissed."

He didn't miss the oddly twin looks of surprised outrage, before one was smoothed into an apathetic mask, and the other crumpled into meek acceptance. When the door shut behind them he could hear their voices fire up again.

God help him.

* * *

 

The barista in the commissary was a sweet girl. Whenever she worked she gave him his coffee for free, and always paired it with a lemon scone he knew she baked fresh every morning. He deserved something nice today. Especially after the morning he had.

Kirk and Spock. Admiralty knew they were the best command team Starfleet had seen since Earth joined the Federation, but Pike would be damned if they didn't have their issues.

He got in the lift and munched thoughtfully on his scone. He was a smart man. He knew there was clearly something bigger, something he couldn't quite put a finger on, keeping tension high between them but he wasn't sure—

The lift opened and a tiny, purple-skinned lieutenant was waiting in the corridor.

"Sir, um—" the high pitched voice cut off as the officer pointed toward a supply closet around the corner from his office.

"Yes, lieutenant?" The little creature flushed orange, wringing its four hands together, and Pike stared in long-suffering exasperation before approaching the closet. He was getting too old for this shit.

He was half a dozen steps away before he froze, stunned at the voices coming from inside.

"— I was _wrong_ , Spock, _please_ just let me— _oh god_ —" the last word was a high keen and Pike felt his jaw go slack when Spock snarled, " _Make me_."

Kirk's answering moan was too long, too ecstatic to be anything but what he thought it was, and he twirled on his heel back toward the purple alien before croaking, "You heard nothing."

The lieutenant nodded frantically with a sloppy salute before scampering off, and Pike retreated to his office, a flush creeping up his neck and a flask of whiskey waiting for him in his drawer.

* * *

 

It was less than fifteen minutes later that there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said. The door opened, and Kirk stood there, looking no worse for wear, with an equally composed looking Spock at his side. Pike stared at them both for a long moment—long enough that Kirk started to fidget, and he shook himself out of his mildly buzzed stupor before addressing them both.

"What can I do for you?"

Kirk cleared his throat. "Sir, I... I just wanted to apologize for my actions on the Eos VII mission. I've come to understand the risk behind them and I accept full responsibility for—"

Pike gently cut him off. "Son, I get why you did it. Chances are it'll all blow over, but you need to _think_ before you take action. Your XO isn't just there to take over if something happens to you. You need to work as a team, to prevent situations like this in the future."

Kirk glanced over at Spock, color splashed lightly across his cheeks.

"Understood, Sir."

"Good. Kirk, you're dismissed." Kirk looked at him, bemused, before leaving with one last glance at Spock. The door clicked shut.

Pike gave Spock a long, hard look.

"I take it you spoke with him?"

Spock hesitated for the barest of seconds before responding. "Yes, sir."

Pike sighed. He had had enough of this for one day. "I suppose that's all there is to it then. Dismissed."

Spock saluted, looking just as perplexed as Kirk for the barest of moments before turning to leave.

Pike called out just as Spock's hand gripped the doorknob.

"And, Commander?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Your fly is down."

Yes. Pike was a _very_ patient man.

**Author's Note:**

> My planet is named after lip balm.
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://iflailfic.tumblr.com) page!


End file.
